


Preserved Memories

by SparkyGurl227



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kinda?, Memories, Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Minor Character Death, Minor Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Minor Jay/Li Lonnie, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyGurl227/pseuds/SparkyGurl227
Summary: The day of Carlos' funeral, Jane finds herself going through old memories of their life together in the form of pictures and talking to her granddaughter.
Relationships: Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Preserved Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a bit of a pre-warning, I wrote this before D3 was even announced. I'd left it unfinished till today, but most of the changes that were recently made are minor, so be warned, it may not be great.  
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

The afternoon arrived with a gentle breeze and a pleasant warmth from the sun. The procession from the church walked together, quietly talking about the man who they had just laid in the ground, speaking of him with fondness as they reflected on his life. A young woman wrapped her hands around her recently widowed grandmother’s arm, squeezing it reassuringly. The elderly woman smiled gently at her as they all walked back to the house in which the man had lived. With shaky hands, Jane opened the door and went to the kitchen in order to bring out any food she hadn’t already laid out.

“Mom?” A woman in her early sixties entered and took the plate from her mom’s hand. “Why don’t you go out to the guests? I can finish up in here.”

Jane smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Abigail.”

Jane left the kitchen and walked into living room, where she was immediately greeted with a hug from the former queen, followed by a hug from the former queen’s mother (also technically the former queen). Jane smiled at Mal as she let go of her. “Thank you for coming,” she said, “I don’t know what I would have done without you there.”

Mal squeezed her arms, “Hey, Carlos was my brother. I wouldn’t have missed it even if you asked me to.”

The two elderly ladies chuckled lightly before moving to greet others. Jane briefly smiled at Mal’s husband, before moving on to see how her son was coping.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was full of food, laughter, and tears. Jane sighed lightly as she closed the door after saying goodbye to Jay, his daughter and his grandchildren (his wife had passed away a year ago).

“Grandma?” Jane looked over to see her five months pregnant granddaughter standing behind her, “We’ll clean up down here. Why don’t you go ahead and get some sleep? You must be exhausted.”

“Well, you know us old folks. More energy than you young ones give us credit for,” Jane replied, smiling. It was something Carlos used to say whenever people asked how he always managed to have energy to play with grandchildren and volunteer at the puppy shelter on a daily basis, and yet still not be tired before nine o’clock.

Kasey smiled as well, “You’ve been brave this far, Grandma. Go on upstairs. We’ll finish up down here.”

“Make sure the others do any heavy lifting, okay? Don’t tire yourself out too quickly.” Kasey nodded and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. Jane smiled and gently placed a hand on her granddaughter’s belly. “This little one would have loved her great-grandpa.”

Kasey nodded again, “Yeah, she would have.”

With one more smile, Jane began to slowly climb the stairs to her room. Once there, she removed the jewellery she was wearing and put it in her jewellery box. As she began to remove the pins from her hair and letting it just drift past her shoulders, her eyes landed on the small bookshelf that was in the corner of the room. Standing from her vanity mirror, she went over and pulled out a thick, red book that was labelled _‘Jarlos’_. She smiled at the sight of her and Carlos’s ‘ship name’. Carlos had originally put it on a necklace and given it to her for her seventeenth birthday and as soon as Lonnie had seen it, she’d immediately adopted it and made it a habit to ask how things were going on ‘Planet Jarlos’. After that, it was what everyone said in reference to both of them. Never “Jane and Carlos”; they were always “Jarlos”.

Jane walked back to the vanity mirror and laid the book on the desk before sitting down and opening it. The first picture there was a selfie of her and Carlos, grinning at the camera, soaked to the bone. It was Cotillion. Their first dance as a couple. Their first _day_ as a couple. They both looked so young, carefree and happy.. She remembered the events that led up to that selfie

***

_Jane lifted her head off of Carlos’s shoulder as the two swayed to the music._

“ _I’m kinda thirsty. Want to get some punch?” she asked. Carlos nodded and let Jane lead him off the (very wet) dance floor and towards the refreshments table. Jane looked over at Carlos as the two quietly sipped their punch._

“ _Want to take a selfie?” she asked, a little embarrassed as the question slipped out before she realised what she was saying. Carlos raised a questioning eyebrow but shrugged and nodded._

“ _Sure. Here, I’ll do it. My arm is longer.” He pulled out his phone before holding it up, swiping the camera zapp. He and Jane grinned at the camera as Carlos snapped a picture. He showed it to Jane._

“ _Hey, we look kinda cute,” Jane commented, looking at the picture._

“ _You always look cute,” Carlos replied before blushing, “Did I just say that out loud?”_

_Jane beamed at him, also blushing, before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear._

“ _You’re really cute too,” she told him._

_The two of them smiled at each other, both quite red, before Carlos put down his cup, put away his phone and held out his hand. The night was young and the dancing had only just begun._

***

Jane smiled at the picture and turned her eyes to the next photo. These photos were professional ones. They were stood by the railing of the yacht, Carlos behind Jane with his arms wrapped around her waist. She had her hands placed over his, holding them loosely, as they looked at the camera, a hint of a smile on their face. There was another professionally done one as well and it was the same pose but this time Jane was leaning against Carlos, their eyes were closed and both had peaceful smiles on their face.

At first, Jane hadn’t been sure about having her photo done professionally when she was soaked but Carlos had managed to convince her and she was so happy he did.

Jane turned the page to see that the next page was pictures of their first date (not counting Cotillion). Carlos had decided to take her for dinner, nowhere too fancy, just a simple restaurant where they sat and had a nice meal, simply chatting and laughing together. Jane had tried to pay for half the bill, but Carlos didn’t let her, as he wanted to be a gentleman, and paid the whole bill himself.

He’d then taken her hand and the two of them set off towards a park, where they walked around as they held hands.

***

_Carlos smiled at Jane as the two of them walked slowly but surely around the park. It was fairly quiet and was slowly getting dark, sunset turning the sky to light oranges, pinks and purples. Jane sighed contently, smiling as she admired the beauty of the sunset sky._

“ _I wish we could stay in this moment forever,” she admitted quietly, as the two sat down on a bench, admiring the colourful sky._

_Carlos smiled at her, “Me too.”_

_Jane smiled back and turned her head back to the sunset to continue to admire it’s magnificence. She heard the sound of camera shutters and turned back to Carlos, who had his phone out and was smiling sheepishly._

“ _Sorry. You looked so beautiful, I just wanted to capture the moment forever. I figured it was the next best thing to staying in the moment forever. I can delete if you want.”_

_Jane shook her head though her cheeks were slightly pink. “No, that’s okay. Can I see it?”_

_Carlos nodded and showed her the picture. Jane had to admit, the soft evening light seemed to make her glow, making even herself think she looked beautiful._

_Jane smiled and pulled her own phone out, “How about a selfie? Then we can both stay here forever.”_

_Carlos smiled and nodded, taking her phone from her, once she unlocked it, and holding it out in front of them to the selfie. Just as he was about to take it, Jane made a split second decision and pecked his cheek, causing his eyes to widen in shock which was captured in the photo, although the smile never left his face. If anything, it just grew._

_Jane noted his look of surprise and blushed, “I’m sorry. Should I not have done that? I just thought it might be cute. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything.” It had been the first time she kissed him. He’d kissed her hand after Cotillion, which had admittedly only been the day before, but she hadn’t kissed him yet._

_Carlos shook his head as he handed Jane her phone back, “No, Jane, you didn’t do anything wrong. You just took me by surprise, that’s all.”_

_They grinned at each other briefly before deciding to head home. The two of them held hands all the way home and when they finally reached Jane’s dorm, Carlos leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek, making her blush again. They shared one more smile before Jane went into her room and Carlos back to his._

_***_

Jane pulled out of the memory and stared at the photos. The picture of her in the evening light, which had been Carlos’s phone background for a while, sat nestled between the selfie and a picture of the two of them in the park walking hand-in-hand, which had been taken by Evie, as she was out with Doug and had spotted them.

Apparently, she’d thought that they were so cute that she just had to get a photo. Jane and Carlos were both rather embarrassed when she’d shown it to them and told them so, but Carlos had asked if she could print it and had hung it in his locker. It had been the first of many. Jane had several photos hanging in her own locker throughout their remaining years at school. Jane smiled at the page, tracing a finger over Carlos’s face in the selfie.

She tore her eyes from that page and looked through the next ones. Some of these were selfies from various dates and various times the two of them were just hanging out together. In some they were smiling, in some they were pulling faces, in some one of them was kissing the other’s cheek. It had been a really happy time. Some of the photos were ones that their friends had taken of them in the first two months of their relationship. In some they were sitting, in others they were walking hand-in-hand, sometimes they were laying on the grass or enjoying their lunch in the cafeteria. Some of the photos they posed for, big smiles, arms around each other, laughing. There were a few group photos as well but most of those were in a separate album.

Jane smiled, going to the next page, which was the two of them sat on Carlos’s bed, lips touching for the first time. Jane remembered that kiss, remembering how Carlos was her first and she was his. They had been sitting on his bed, watching the news on the television when Carlos had out of the blue turned to her and, stuttering slightly, asked her if he could kiss her. He’d been so shy about it but it was a really sweet thing to do. She thought it was very romantic that he had asked, as opposed to just doing it. She remembered staring at him in shock and nodding, as she was afraid that if she spoke, she’d end up saying something embarrassing that would put him off.

Apparently Evie had been told by Jay that they’d gotten back from their date, which had been wrecked by a sudden downpour, and she’d dared him to go take pictures of them without them noticing to see if his sneaking around skills were still as good as he claimed they were. He’d taken that dare happily and had opened the door quietly and just in time to hear the question Carlos had asked. He’d had his phone ready, with the camera zapp all set to go and silently took pictures as Carlos and Jane had leaned in, slowly. Once he got a picture of their brief kiss, he’d left quietly again, whilst they were still smiling at each other, to go show off to Evie just how good his skills were - apparently her squeal of delight when she’d seen the photo nearly made him _and_ Mal go deaf.

Jay had shown the picture to them the next at Evie’s insistence (“So few people get their first kiss on camera! They need to see this!”) and both Carlos and Jane went completely red in the face.

Jane chuckled and looked at the picture longingly. She was one of the few people who could say their first kiss was caught on camera and she had to admit, she was very happy Jay did take the picture, even though it was super creepy and a complete invasion of privacy.

The next picture made Jane giggle. She and Carlos were both wearing daisy crowns on their head and they were sharing a gentle kiss.

***

_Carlos and Jane sat in a meadow just outside of town, watching the clouds roll by. They had off-campus privileges that day and decided to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. Carlos had laid his head in Jane’s lap and had closed his eyes. Jane was making a daisy chain, enjoying the peace. She smiled down at Carlos briefly as she inserted the final stalk into the slit she’d made in the previous stalk. She smiled at the ringlet of flowers before looking down at Carlos and nudging him gently. Carlos cracked an eye open._

“ _Hey,” he said, shifting slightly as he opened both eyes._

“ _What do you think?” she asked, placing the crown on her head._

_Carlos smiled, “You look like the princess you are,” he responded, closing his eyes again._

_Jane blushed. “I’m not a princess,” she responded._

“ _To me you are,” Carlos responded without hesitation. Jane felt her heart flutter at those words, wondering how he could possibly always know what to say. She’d never really said it out loud, but she’d always felt insecure that she was the daughter of a fairy and not a princess. It made her feel like she wasn’t good enough to be friends with some of the people in school. She didn’t remember ever saying anything to Carlos, but clearly he’d noticed._

“ _Well, I guess that makes you my prince,” Jane replied after a few seconds of not saying anything._

_Carlos opened an eye questioningly. “Prince, eh? Nah, I’ll leave that title to people like Chad.”_

_Jane giggled and ran her hand through Carlos’s hair, making him close his eyes in bliss and enjoy it. Eventually, Jane took her hand back and began making another daisy crown. When she was done, she looked down at Carlos._

“ _Here you go,” she said, making Carlos open his eyes, eyebrows raised._

_He sat up slowly, looking at the ringlet of flowers in her hands, studying it curiously. Jane gently placed it on his head. Carlos grinned at her and pecked her cheek, making her blush again._

“ _Well, we look adorable, so I think this calls for a selfie,” Carlos said with a wink._

_Jane grinned and pulled out her phone. She held the phone up at shoulder height, preparing to take a picture. However the second her finger went to push the button, Carlos quickly turned her head slightly and placed a kiss on her lips. The click of the camera was heard and Carlos pulled back, smiling sheepishly._

“ _Sorry. Was that okay?” he asked, nervously, scratching the back of his neck._

_Jane smiled and placed her phone down before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. “That was okay,” she said, pulling back. She picked up the phone again and opened her gallery. “Actually, it looks really cute.”_

_She showed it to Carlos who smiled at it. “Would it be okay with you if I printed that out and hung it in my locker?”_

“ _Want to show off to your friends that you can get girls to kiss you?” she said, jokingly._

“ _More like want to remind_ myself _that I’m lucky enough to have an amazing girl like you willing to kiss me,” he replied with a smile._

_Jane blushed again, “Ugh, stop. I’m going to be permanently red if you keep being so cute” she replied with playful annoyance, cover her cheeks with her hands._

_Carlos chuckled and moved a piece of hair out of her face._

“ _Well, it suits you,” he joked._

_Jane giggled a little before laying her head on his shoulder and enjoying the peace and the company of the boy she was lucky enough to call her boyfriend._

_***_

Jane wiped away a tear as she thought about how happy she was. Carlos made her that happy for years after. Even in their rough patches, they were still pretty happy. Each photo and each memory attached to it was a reminder of that. Jane was glad she’d taken these photos, or that her friends had taken these photos for them. The memories were preserved forever. What was surprising to most people though, was that they very rarely posted these photos on social media. Jane and Carlos always said that they took photos to preserve memories, not to brag or let people into their private life.

Jane flipped through the album, loving every photo in there. She giggled at the mugshots they’d taken of each other, the random selfies with silly faces and the photobombing (usually Carlos photobombing her selfies or pictures with friends).

One photo she saw made her stop briefly. Her head was on Carlos’s lap and she was curled up asleep. She looked peaceful, but, when she looked closely, there was tear tracks streaking down her cheeks.

Jane put her hand over her mouth in shock. She’d forgotten about that picture and the one next to it, which was Carlos, fast asleep, his back leaning on his headboard, his head tilted back, his mouth slightly open. Jane had woken up to the sight and found it so amusing that she decided to snap a picture. These photos were after their first big fight. They must have been about seventeen, a year after getting together.

***

_Jane sat with Carlos at a small table outside, by themselves. She had just finished telling him a story from her childhood and they were both smiling._

“ _So how about you? Any stories from your childhood?” she asked. Carlos shook his head._

“ _Nothing you want to hear,” he told her before quickly changing the subject._

_Jane pursed her lips but said nothing. Around a few hours later, Carlos and Jane were sat in her room, Jane doing homework and Carlos sorting out something on her computer, which had been playing up again. Suddenly Jane slammed her pen down on her paper, making Carlos’s head shoot up._

“ _Uh, Jane? Are you okay?”_

_Jane huffed, “Why do you never open up to me?” she demanded, turning to him._

_Carlos put the computer aside to show she had his full attention. “What do you mean?”_

“ _I mean, we’ve been together for a year and yet I know nothing about your life before Auradon.”_

“ _Jane-” Carlos began to say._

“ _No, Carlos, let me finish,” she interrupted, “You know pretty much everything about me. I have no secrets from you. None. Yet I know nothing about you!” A year’s worth of frustration was coming out all at once._

“ _Has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason I didn’t say anything is that I didn’t want to upset you or make you feel sorry for me? My life wasn’t exactly unicorns and rainbows!”_

 _Jane sighed, frustrated, “I know it was difficult! I’m not naive! I just want to know who you are, Carlos! I want to know_ you!”

“ _You do, Jane! You know me better than anyone! What do want me to tell you?! That my mother forced me to sleep on a lumpy mattress with no pillows or blankets?! That she loved her car and her fur coats more than me?! That I was essentially a slave that she happened to give birth to?!”_

_Jane was shocked by his sudden outburst and took a step back, absorbing what he’d just told her._

“ _Carlos, I...”_

“ _Save it, Jane. You got what you wanted, didn’t you? Me to open up?” He scoffed before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Jane found herself sinking onto her bed. She was in shock. She hadn’t meant to get so angry or to upset him so much. She wanted him to open up, but not like that. Never like that. Jane hid her face in shame and shock. She took some deep breaths to avoid bursting into tears of anger and frustration at herself for hurting Carlos that way. With one final deep breath, she nodded to herself, deciding what she needed to do. She got up and headed to Carlos’s dorm._

_The door opened when she knocked on it gently, obviously having not been closed properly. She quietly let herself in and shut the door behind her._

“ _Carlos?” she asked tentatively, looking at the bed where Carlos was laying, chucking a ball up and down, face stained with tear tracks but aside from that, completely emotionless._

“ _Come to yell at me some more?” His voice was monotone, although slightly hoarse from yelling at her and she imagined from crying as well (angry tears, she would guess). “Or to tell me that you don’t want to be with someone as pathetic and broken as me?” Jane’s heart shattered at this._

“ _I came to apologise,” Jane said, causing Carlos to stop throwing the ball up in the air and twist his head so that he was looking at her with a disbelieving eyebrow raised. “Carlos, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this or force you to open up. I just...I have no excuse. I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you like that. I should have just talked to you.”_

_Carlos sat up as well, sighing lightly, “Yeah, you should’ve.”_

_Jane nodded, “I’ve said what I needed to say. I’ll just leave you alone. I really am sorry.” She turned to leave._

“ _I am too,” Carlos said. Jane looked at him over her shoulder, confused.“You’re right. I haven’t been open with you. You deserve to know about my life on the Isle. You deserve to know exactly who you’re dating.”_

_Jane turned to him fully, shaking her head, “Not if you’re not ready. I should have been more patient and waited till you were ready.”_

_Carlos shrugged, “It’s been a year. Maybe it’s time.”_

_Jane shook her head again, “No, Carlos, don’t do it just because you feel you have to.”_

_Carlos nodded, “Okay, I won’t.” He then got off the bed and opened his arms to her._

_Jane smiled at him before running to him, throwing herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his waist. Carlos wrapped his arms around her tightly and Jane suddenly burst into tears, all her tears of frustration, anger and pain on Carlos’s behalf pouring out of her at once._

_Carlos rubbed her back slowly, letting her cry out all of the emotions that had been building up in her. Slowly, Carlos sat the two of them down, hugging her close. Finally her tears stopped and she took a few gulps of air._

“ _I’m sorry. I feel so silly,” she apologised, wiping her eyes._

_Carlos shook his head and kissed the top of her head gently as a response._

“ _Jane?”_

“ _Hmm?” She asked from her spot on his chest, still clutching him as she buried her face in his shirt._

“ _I want to tell you about the Isle. Or at least some of it.” Jane nodded and sat up, detaching herself from him. “I just don’t know how to start,” he admitted._

“ _How about this? I’ll ask questions and you can answer them if you want to. You’re allowed to not answer them.”_

_Carlos nodded, “Okay, let’s do that.”_

_Jane began with questions about what he had yelled at her, although he started shaking when he tried to answer the question about him not being loved by his mother, so Jane gently placed her hands on his, reassuring him that he didn’t have to answer it. Eventually this led to more questions and many tears shed by both of them. Jane must’ve fallen asleep because the next morning, she woke up with her head on Carlos’s lap and one of his blankets covering her. She saw Carlos sleeping and giggled to herself. She found her phone in her dress pocket and snapped a picture of him._

_***_

Jane sighed at the memory, remembering how she almost didn’t go after him but she couldn’t just leave what had happened like that. Overtime, Carlos opened up completely especially after they got married when she first saw his many scars. There were never secrets between them, even if it took time for him to tell her something.

She flipped through a few more pictures smiling at the various pictures she found. One of her favourites was a selfie they had taken on one of their many dates. It was nothing special, just them smiling, Carlos’s head on her shoulder. But with this simple photo came a happy memory. After taking this photo, Carlos had smiled at it before murmuring: “I can’t wait to show all of these photos you take to our kids.” It was the first time either of them had properly acknowledge the idea of a future together, Jane always too afraid that he would back out if she did and Carlos admitting to being to afraid to even acknowledge that a future like that was possible for him.

Jane smiled as she continued to flip through the photos. There were many of them through their four years together before they got engaged. She smiled and traced her finger over Carlos’s face on a picture of him and Dude she’d taken just after graduation. Both Carlos and Dude were wearing an Auradon blue cap and gown, smiling brightly at the camera. Next to it was a picture of her at graduation. She was caught mid jump, cap in one hand, bare feet kicked behind her (she took her heels off for the photo). Her brown hair was flying everywhere, her gown fanning out. It had been a kinda cheesy pose but Carlos thought it would look cool and hey, cheesy was part of who they were. The picture next to that had been a picture of them two, caps on, smiles bright, arms around each other, each clutching a diploma. Evie and the rest of the gang had made sure to make it for their graduation and Evie was insistent at taking photos because a) she knew how important photos were to Jane and b) it allowed her to find any excuse to see those two being adorable together.

Jane smiled when she remembered what Carlos had said at graduation: “Hey, you’re dating a college guy now.” She had laughed when he said that and kissed him, too proud to tell him that dating a college guy when you were in college yourself wasn’t too big a deal.

College had been a more difficult time for them, as they were doing long distance for the first three years (Carlos found out that it was possible to do the last year of his course online so he did that once they were married). But luckily, it was only a few hours between the two colleges so they were able to see each other every so often with little hassle.

However, as it was still long distance, the pictures of that year were few and far between. She eventually turned the page to the Christmas of their third year at college. Jane smiled brightly when she saw the pictures, knowing exactly which Christmas this was.

***

“ _Are you sure your mom is okay with me staying?” Carlos asked for the umpteenth time that day._

_Jane sighed again, “Yes, I’m sure. Mum loves having you around. You’re practically family now.”_

_Carlos smiled and went slightly red as he shouldered his bag and followed Jane to the door. She knocked on the door before rubbing her hands together to get some warmth into them. Carlos noticed this and took one of her hands in his rubbing the back of it lightly with his thumb._

_Jane smiled at him, laughing to herself about him trying to find any excuse to hold her hand. Before she could say anything though, the door flung open._

“ _Oh hello, dear ones!” Fairy Godmother cried, opening her arms to them._

“ _Hey, Mom,” Jane replied, letting go of Carlos’s gloved hand and wrapping her arms around her mother._

“ _Come on in before you both freeze to death,” FG said, opening the door wider. The two twenty-year-olds stepped inside, placing their bags down before removing their hats, gloves, scarves and coats. Carlos took Jane’s coat and hung it up for her before grabbing their bags._

“ _Oh, leave those for now, dear,” Fairy Godmother told him, “You can take them up later. For now, come sit down and have some cocoa. Oh, it’s so good to see you, Carlos, dear.”_

“ _Good to see you too, Fairy G,” he replied, before heading into the living room with Jane._

_Jane was happy to see that the fire place was roaring and filling the room with warmth. She sat down in her favourite spot and tucked her feet under her. Carlos sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jane’s head automatically settled itself on his shoulder and she sighed gently, happy to be home._

_A few seconds later, Fairy Godmother came bustling in, carrying a tray with three cups of cocoa and pumpkin spiced cookies._

_Jane thanked her mother as she took a cup and a cookie, Carlos following suit._

“ _As happy as I am to have you this Christmas, I would’ve thought that you would be spending it with the other three, considering you regard them as family and I rarely saw you four apart when you were in high-school together,” Fairy Godmother stated, once she sat down._

_Carlos shook her head, “Well, seeing as Doug and Evie are getting married tomorrow, they obviously wanted to spend Christmas alone together, and Ben and Mal had the same idea, as it’s their first Christmas since getting married. So Jane and Lonnie thought it’d be nice for Jay to spend Christmas with the Li’s and for me to be here.”_

“ _Well, it’s perfectly delightful that you’re spending Christmas with us,” Fairy Godmother told him, smiling. “I hope it’s the first of many.”_

_Carlos smiled back, “I hope so too.”_

_Jane smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly. Carlos glanced at her and squeezed back._

_Conversation eventually turned to school and the wedding that was to be the next day and many other things. After a while, Fairy Godmother stood up. “I’m going to go get dinner ready. Why don’t you two go settle in?”_

_Jane nodded and took her stuff to her room whilst Carlos took his own to the guest bedroom next to it._

_The day passed by and soon they were at the wedding. Evie looked dazzling and Doug was smiling so much the whole day, Jane was afraid his face would split in two. Many photos were taken that day, selfies and professional photos alike. By the end of it all, they were both a little tired and ready for bed. Jane’s feet were killing her because of her shoes so Carlos ended up giving her a piggyback ride to the car, into which they’d both collapsed, giggling._

_The drive back was quiet, though. Once the two of them had calmed down a bit and put their seat belts on, Carlos began to drive and Jane drifted off to sleep, head resting on the window. What she didn’t know at the time was that every time Carlos glanced at her, he knew that he was making the right decision about them._

_A few days later, Christmas Eve, the two lovebirds were curled up under a blanket together on the sofa, watching the snow fall down on the windows._

“ _Hey, Jane?” Carlos began shifting so that he could look at her properly._

_Jane raised her head, questioningly, “Yeah?”_

“ _Would you...” he hesistated, “Would you like one of your Christmas presents tonight?”_

_Jane cocked her head, “Sure, I guess, if you really want me to.”_

_Carlos nodded, “Yeah, I do.” He headed over to his coat. When he came back he handed the present to Jane and perched on the end of the seat besides her._

_Jane opened the little silk bag and pulled out a small, velvet box. Carefully, she opened it and gasped with delight at what she saw. It was a gold band with a diamond in the centre and a small sapphire either side. Jane looked at Carlos, mouth open, tears shining in her eyes. She placed a hand over her mouth when she realised he’d slipped onto one knee._

“ _Jane, I know we’re young but I also know that there isn’t anyone in this world that I’d rather spend my whole life with.” He smiled, his own eyes pricking with tears, “I love you, Jane. So will you please do me the honour of being my wife?”_

_Jane nodded, tears streaming down her face. “Yes,” she finally gasped out, “Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you!” She flung herself at him, just about managing to not knock him over, and kissed him hard. The kiss kept getting interrupted with small laughs of joy but they didn’t separate for a while. Jane was still laughing when she pulled back and she wiped her eyes. Carlos grinned at her and pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger. Jane let out a laugh again before looking at him with the biggest smile and kissing him again. This one was slower and slightly less messy, but it was just as loving. When they finally pulled back, Jane leant her head on Carlos’s shoulder and the two of them sat there on the ground, holding each other and basking in the joy that had come to them that Christmas._

_***_

Jane teared up a little as she stared at the selfie they’d taken for their engagement announcement, both grinning at the camera and Jane showing off the ring. Her gaze went from the photo to her hand, where ring now sat. She’d thought about giving it to one of her sons when they were planning on proposing to their girlfriends, but both were insistent that they wanted to buy their own rings that fit their beaus’ personality better.

Jane stared at the ring a little longer, noting how it seemed much prettier on her younger self’s hand as opposed to the wrinkled hand it now sat on.

Jane was snapped out of her thoughts when her door slowly opened.

“Hey, Grandma.” Kasey said as she saw Jane was awake and sat by her vanity, “We’re finished downstairs. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Jane smiled at her, “Come in, Kasey. I was just going through some old photos of your grandpa and I.”

Kasey smiled and stood behind her grandmother as she flipped through a few more pages.

“This was a wedding present, you know?” Jane told her, “From Aunt Evie and Uncle Doug. I suppose Uncle Jay and Aunt Mal helped a bit too.”

Kasey smiled at her, “Oh?”

“Evie and Mal came round mine once, wanting to look through all the pictures I had of your grandpa and I, to see if there were any good ones to use at the engagement party. I showed them all the ones I had and they asked if they could use them all, so I let them.” Jane then chuckled, “Uncle Doug had convinced Carlos to hand over all his for the party as well. What we didn’t know, though, was that Evie had mentally picked out all the best ones and had Jay and Mal swipe them after the party.”

“Swipe them?” Kasey asked shocked, “Really?”

“Oh, yes. They were expert thieves on the Isle, you know?”

“Aunt Mal used to be _queen_. I can’t imagine her doing anything criminal or illegal.”

Jane laughed, “Oh, you should’ve seen her when she first arrived in Auradon. You would’ve never believed she was destined to be a kind and benevolent queen.”

Kasey smiled, “Wow. So when did you notice the photos were missing.”

“Oh, I didn’t. I was still a college student and I was trying to plan a wedding at the same time, on top of all my extra-curricular activities. We’d had the party in Castle Beast and Mal returned the box where I kept the photos to me and I didn’t even check to see if any were missing. It wasn’t until your grandpa and I opened this present that we realised that they’d taken them. And that was a good nine months later.”

Kasey looked at her in shock, “Really? Nine months?”

“Oh, I was always a bit clueless, to be honest. I didn’t catch on to things very quickly. You know it took your grandpa three attempts to get across to me that he wanted to be my _date_ to Cotillion and not just go with me as friends?”

“Three? Wow, Grandma.”

“Oh, hush.” They both giggled a little.

Kasey flipped back through the pages and pointed a certain photo out. “When was this?”

Jane looked at where her finger was pointing. “Oh, that was my first official charity event!” It was a photo of herself and Carlos, stood side-by-side, Carlos’s hand on her waist, a large banner behind them that read ‘First Annual _You & Me_ Charity Event’. Around them, you could see people at stalls that had been set up full of food and trinkets (All proceeds go to _You & Me)_. Jane was wearing a powder blue, long-sleeved frock, with a pink sash tied around her waist, a big bow in the front. Carlos stood behind her wearing a black blazer with a black shirt and a white tie. The journalists had wanted to get a shot of Jane, as she’d organised the event but had told Carlos to stand next her when he tried to politely excuse himself. Apparently having a VK with her would show how serious she was about this event due to a personal connection. The photo in the album was one from the newspaper that Carlos had scanned into his computer and then reprinted on proper photo paper.

Jane smiled lightly as she remembered how this day had changed her very future. The charity, which had been started up by Ben and Mal, had been to help VKs in need, whether they wanted to find their unknown parents, find guardians because their parents had been imprisoned for going back to their old ways or even just to give them people to talk to. It was hopeful that this charity would then grow and soon be able to start helping AKs in need too, which it did, in the end. When she, Ben, Mal and Carlos were sat counting up all the money they’d raised, Jane was struck with a sudden realisation. Once Ben had taken the money to go put in the fund and Mal had followed him, Jane had turned to Carlos with a bright smile on her face.

“I know what I want to do,” she had told him, “I want to run charities. I want to find ways to help people who need it most.” Carlos had grinned brightly with pride and hugged her, telling her that he always knew she’d find what she wanted.

Once she graduated from college, Mal and Ben had handed over the charity to Jane and she became the executive director for it, until her retirement. The charity had grown so much and was helping so many children that Jane was more than happy to hand it over to her successor. Even now, _You & Me_ continued to grow.

“The _first_ annual event of _You & Me?”_ Kasey asked, bringing Jane back to the present, “Wow, I went to the _seventy-second_ a few months ago. You must have been, what, seventeen?”

Jane nodded, “Yep. senior year. My, that was a long time ago.”

“So you were running a charity at seventeen?”

“Oh, no, no. That wasn’t till I got my degree, after college. I just helped organise the event. Uncle Ben and Aunt Mal ran it at the time, with a lot of help from Aunt Evie.”

“Oh, okay.” She then cocked her head slightly and a soft smile dance across her lips. “You and Grandpa look so happy.”

Jane hummed, “Oh, we were. Don’t get me wrong, we had our spats and our rough patches, but we were very happy.”

“I can’t believe you two were sixteen when you got together. I didn’t even _meet_ Leo till I was twenty-five.”

Jane laughed, “Yeah, we were certainly young. But then, your great aunts and uncles were also only sixteen or seventeen.”

“So was this like the norm or…?”

“It wasn’t unusual but it wasn’t really the norm either.” Jane looked up at Kasey and smiled, “Would you like to come up to the attic with me? There are many more memories up there.”

“The attic? I don’t know. Leo wouldn’t be very happy if he knew I was going up there.”

“Oh, he is so much like your grandpa in that respect. Don’t listen to him. If you think you’ll be able to go up there, you should be able to. Men forget that being pregnant doesn’t mean that we’ll break at the smallest of things. Besides, there’s stairs leading up to the attic, not a ladder.”

Kasey laughed, “I’d love to, Grandma.”

Jane smiled and slowly got up, shutting the album. She put the red book back on the bookshelf, smiling at the white one next to it (her wedding album), the powder blue and royal blue ones next to that one (powder blue was for Joe, their oldest child, and royal blue was for Luke, his seven-minute younger twin brother), the pink one that was next in the row, (their youngest child and only daughter Abigail), and the black ones which were the last in the row (family group photos, plus grandchildren etc). Jane pulled out the royal blue one and walked over to Kasey.

“Here, you should have this one.”

Kasey frowned at it before opening it to the first page and reading the name on top. She looked up at her grandmother and smiled sadly. “Thank you. But why me and not Zane?”

“I have other things that he might appreciate more.”

Jane then left the room and began making her way to the door that led to the attic stairs. On her way, Kasey was stopped by Joe.

“Kase, Aunt Abigail wanted me to tell you that she took your mom home, so you don’t have to worry about her.”

Kasey nodded, “Okay, thanks, Uncle Joe.”

Joe then turned to his mother, “Mom, I’m going to head to bed, okay?”

“I’ll see you in the morning, sweetheart. Thank you for staying. You and Leo, as well, Kasey,” she added, turning to her granddaughter who was clutching the photo album Jane had given her to her chest.

“Of course.” With that, Joe disappeared into his teen bedroom, and Jane and Kasey continued up the stairs.

“You’re rather awake, Grandma, considering everything that happened today,” Kasey noted, as she checked the time on her watch.

Jane looked over at her granddaughter and smiled, “I know. I suppose I’m just making the most of each day.”

Kasey smiled back and followed her grandmother the rest of the way up the stairs. Jane flicked on the light and the whole room lit up, showing box after box, many racks of clothes with plastic covered outfits, and pieces of furniture lying around. Jane immediately went over to one of the boxes and began rifling through it.

Kasey looked around in awe, amazed at some of the stuff she was looking at. She went over to one of the racks of clothes and carefully pulled out a baby blue dress, with a layered skirt and frills around the shoulders as well as a pink bow around the waist. “You used to wear things like this?” she asked, “I can imagine it suited you.”

Jane looked at what she was looking at and smiled. “That’s not just any dress, you know,” she said, “That’s the dress I wore on my first date.”

“Ever or with Grandpa?” Kasey asked.

“Both. I never had a boyfriend before your grandpa. Never went on dates either. I wasn’t particularly popular when Grandpa first came to Auradon and most people thought me and him had already been dating for six months before we did. Apparently, the main shock that came to most people when they found out that we were dating was that we hadn’t been dating for as long as they’d thought.”

Kasey laughed, “So, you wore this on your first date with Grandpa.”

Jane nodded, “Yeah, that was my Cotillion dress. An Evie’s 4 Hearts original.”

“No way,” Kasey looked at it excitedly, “As in, made whilst she was at Auradon Prep?”

“She had a pretty big business at the time, especially around formal dances. And she is only a year older than me so we were at Auradon Prep around the same time.”

Kasey continued to look through the clothes before looking back up to her grandmother with a raised eyebrow. “Did you have like a certain colour scheme or something? Everything here is a light shade of blue and sometimes have a pink bow somewhere. And now that I think about it, you still wear that colour scheme.”

Jane laughed, “Yeah, pretty much. It was fashionable to have a colour scheme. You either wore yours or your significant others. People used to say your grandfather and I looked adorable when we swapped colours.” She went back to going through the boxes.

“And Grandpa’s colour scheme was black, white and red,” Kasey commented, running a hand over the many leather jackets.

“Same as it’s always been. Aha!” Kasey went over to see what her grandmother had found and it made her breath catch when she saw it.

“Was this all his?” They both knew that they were no longer talking about Carlos.

“Yeah. I couldn’t part with it at first but I want you and Zane to have these things. Rightfully, they should be yours anyway.”

Kasey put her arms around her grandmother. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Jane smiled and closed her eyes as she hugged her back. As she did so, she went back to that fateful day.

***

_Jane and Carlos were sat eating their dinner peacefully when the phone rang. Carlos frowned gently, wondering who it could be, and pulled out his phone. Jane cocked her head as Carlos’s frown turned into a smile at the sight of the name._

“ _Hi Poppy,” he said, answering it. Jane smiled at the sound of her daughter-in-law’s name and continued eating. Slowly, though, Carlos’s face began to fall. “Wait, slow down a bit, what happened?” Jane paused in what she was doing and looked up at him, worried. Was Poppy hurt? Was one of the children hurt? Carlos’s face just dropped to one of shock and his hands began to shake. “Oh my rotten core.” He’d slipped back into Isle-speak. This only could mean bad news. “We’re coming. We’re on our way.” He hung up and Jane gave him a questioning look._

“ _There was a riot. Luke got hurt. They don’t know if he’s going to make it.” Jane’s fork and knife clattered to the table. Quickly, she ran to get her shoes and coat, Carlos not far behind her. They got into the car and Carlos drove them to the hospital._

_Once they arrived in the waiting room, they saw Poppy, little Kasey in the chair next to her and baby Zane in her arms. As soon as she saw them she ran up to them, throwing herself into their arms. Jane took the baby from her and cuddled him whilst Carlos ran a comforting hand through Poppy’s hair. The only reason Jane herself didn’t break down into tears was because she clung on to that last bit of hope that her son would make it, that the doctors would be wrong and that he’d be home with his little children and his wife on leave for a while._

_But it was not to be. The doctor found them an hour or so later, Poppy playing with little Kasey in the play area, Zane fast asleep in his pram, being watched by Joe, who’d come just ten minutes after Jane and Carlos, and his wife, Tina. The rest of the family was on their way. Jane and Carlos were sat next to each other, hands clasped together. The moment they saw the doctor, Carlos got up, pulling Jane up with him. “Is he okay?” His question caught Poppy’s attention and when the doctor shook his head, a small scream of horror left her mouth. She clasped a hand over it and began to sob. Tina rushed over to her and pulled her into herself, also crying as she cradled the now widow of her husband’s twin brother. Jane, too, began cry, shaking her head. “No, no, no,” she kept saying, “Not my baby boy. Not my baby boy.” Carlos was in a state of shock and pulled Jane into himself on autopilot, unable to say or do anything else, other than hold her and wish that he could trade places with his son. He was only thirty-two. He had his whole life ahead of him. He shouldn’t have died._

***

Jane opened her eyes again, blinking away the tears as much as possible and sniffing before pulling away. “I only wish I could give you more than this. And that I’d done it sooner.”

“I was so little when it happened, sooner probably wouldn’t have made much sense.”

“I was just too scared to let go,” Jane argued, “Now, however, I know that letting go is the best thing to do.”

Kasey just smiled at her and looked down into the box and gasped. “I remember this.” She pulled out a silver chain with a wand pendant hanging off of it. “I don’t remember much about him, but this I remember. Dad always tucked it into his shirt before he left because he had to bend down to give me a kiss goodbye and it would fall out from under it.”

“I gave that to him when he started Auradon Prep. When people bullied him about the fact that he was a De Vil, it was a reminder that he was more than that. Out of the two, he looked the most like a De Vil and Joe looked more like my side. We gave Joe a crossbone necklace as a reminder that he _was_ a De Vil, and just because he didn’t have magic like his brother, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t something special.”

Kasey looked at it sadly, “Mom always said that Dad hated his magic but he always wore this despite that, as a reminder that it was part of who he was, whether he liked it or not.”

Jane looked down at her hands, “I’m sorry that everything you know about your dad is second hand. It shouldn’t be.”

Kasey smiled, “It’s fine, Grandma. It’s not your fault. Hey, is that a cheerleader outfit?” Kasey went towards it.

Jane smiled, thankful for the change in subject as she didn’t know how much longer she could hold the tears off. She knew Kasey must’ve felt the same. “Yeah, I was on the cheer squad. You know, it was your grandpa who encouraged me to try out? It was before we were dating and I was just the mascot but after showing Grandpa some of my moves, he was so encouraging and told me to go for it.”

“Sounds like Grandpa,” Kasey said. Her eyes moved down the dress before spotting a box labelled ‘Baby Clothes’. She then hesitated for a second before speaking, “Was he scared? When you were pregnant?”

“Grandpa?” Jane questioned, cocking her head at Kasey as she turned, one hand on her baby bump, “Absolutely terrified. Both times. Especially when he found out we were having twins the first time.”

Kasey laughed. “Leo is scared,” she admitted, “And I know he’s going to be a great dad but he doesn’t seem to believe me. Not since I got pregnant anyway.”

“Trust me, when your little girl is born, it’ll be love at first sight. Nothing is going to that man from being the best father he can be.”

Kasey smiled, “You think so?”

“That’s how your grandpa was.”

***

“ _That’s it, Jane,” The midwife said, “When I tell you, I want you to give one last big push and Baby will be here.”_

“ _I can’t do it,” Jane cried, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the sweat so that you didn’t know which was which._

“ _Yes, you can, Jane,” Carlos told her from her side, “You’ve gotten this far, it’s just one more. Then we’re going to have the two most beautiful babies in the world.”_

“ _Okay, Jane, one last push.”_

_Jane groaned loudly and squeezed Carlos’s hand as she did as the midwife said. Amongst her panting, Jane heard the cry of a little child, just as she had done a mere seven minutes earlier._

“ _It’s another boy. Congratulations!”_

_Jane panted out a laugh and threw her head back on the pillow. “We have two sons, Carlos.”_

_Carlos, stared ahead, looking terrified and yet somehow also looking elated._

“ _I’m a dad,” he half-whispered. He then looked down at Jane who smiled brightly. He helped her sit up a bit as their midwife and one of the other ones came over with the babies, freshly cleaned up and wrapped in blankets. When the midwife went to give one of them to Carlos, he just shook his head. “No, no, I can’t. Look at him, he’s so fragile. I don’t want to hurt him.”_

_Jane squeezed his hand again, “You won’t, Carlos, okay? Ever.” Carlos looked at his wife, who had the most determined look in her face that he’d ever seen, and nodded. The midwife gently showed him how to hold the baby as the other midwife gave the other baby to Jane. Jane smiled at her little boy in her arms, who fell asleep the moment Jane took him, before looking up at Carlos. Carlos was looking down at the baby with such awe as he stirred in his arms._

“ _Hey, little buddy,” he said, softly, “I’m your dad. And I promise I’ll_ always _be here for you and I’ll_ always _protect you. I won’t let you grow up the way I did. You or your brother. I’ll protect both of you and I’ll be the best dad that I can be for both of you two.”_

“ _You will,” Jane told him, making him look at her, “Don’t ever doubt it, okay?”_

_Carlos nodded, “Okay.” He looked at the little boy in his arms again, “Thank you,” he whispered looking at her, “You’ve given me the best gifts I could ever ask for.”_

_***_

“Wow, Grandpa was super cheesy, even back then,” Kasey commented.

Jane laughed, “Yeah, we both were. But we didn’t care. It was part of who we were.” She then took her granddaughter’s hands in her own, “Don’t worry about Leo being scared. Parenting is terrifying but trust me, it’s worth it. He’ll see that once she’s born.”

“But he’s not Grandpa,” Kasey reminded her, “What if his reaction is different?”

Jane smiled softly, “I doubt it will be. Leo has a big heart and the moment that baby is born, the love he has for her will just explode. As will yours.”

Kasey frowned, “What do you mean?”

Jane looked at her, a little twinkle in her eye, “You think you can hide the fact that you’re scared too from me? I’m your grandmother. I know you a little bit better than that.”

Kasey laughed, “I guess you do.” She then sighed, “I’m just embarrassed. I’m a mother. I shouldn’t be scared, right?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s normal to be terrified. Trust me, no matter how many books you read on parenting, you will never be ready. But that’s okay. You learn as you go. We all have to.”

Kasey smiled, “Thanks, Grandma.”

Jane reached for Kasey’s hand and squeezed it lightly before going back to the boxes. Jane didn’t want to admit it but she was afraid to look through the boxes. Each one had memories attached to them and she knew she’d probably have to start getting rid of some of it, now that Carlos was gone.

“Oh wow, this is beautiful,” she suddenly heard Kasey say. She turned to see her granddaughter had once again started looking through the clothes rack. The dress Kasey’s hand was running down was long with a lace bodice and a little bow on the side. The whole dress was white, although it appeared to have discoloured slightly due to age. But other than that it was in tact and was protected by a plastic dress bag. “I remember seeing this in your wedding photos. You looked amazing.”

Jane smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as pretty as I did on that day.” She then laughed, “I remember telling your grandfather about wedding traditions. He didn’t seem to appreciate the ‘can’t see the bride before the wedding’ one. Apparently he was caught trying to sneak over to where I was getting ready several times.”

Kasey laughed. “I remember you telling me about that. You said that it was proof that Grandpa was never really over his rule-breaking days.”

“Nope. It always kept me on my toes though.”

“I can imagine,” Kasey replied. “It’s so strange, now that he’s gone.”

Jane nodded in agreement, looking around at all the memories that had been placed in boxes and hidden safely away, knowing that no new ones were going to be added. “I know.” She allowed a few tears to slip down her face. “But we had a good life, your grandpa and I. A full one. He died a happy man. He wouldn’t want us to grieve too long.”

Kasey went to reply but they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

“There you are, my love,” Leo greeted, walking up to his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist, “What are you doing up here?”

“Ensuring my memories live on,” Jane told him, “But I think we’ve both had enough for the night. I’m going to head off to bed. Goodnight dears.” She began heading towards the stairs, the ache of her old bones becoming more prominent as the tiredness began to set in.

“Goodnight, Grandma,” Kasey called after her.

Jane slowly made her way down the stairs and went into the master bedroom that she once shared with Carlos. She changed from her black funeral dress into a soft, light blue nightgown and was just about ready to settle down into bed when she noticed the wedding photo that she and Carlos had hung in their bedroom. As she saw it every day, it didn’t catch Jane’s eye often but with everything she’d been through today, it was no surprise that she noticed it. She made her way over to it and smiled.

It was a beautiful picture of her and Carlos, laughing at something together, their hands entwined. Jane’s dress was snow white, with a silk skirt that hung around her ankles and a lace bodice that had a semi-sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. On her feet were a pair of white kitten heels and in the hand that Carlos was not holding, she was carrying a bouquet of pink roses. Her hair was done up in a simple bun and her veil, which was attached to a tiara, flowing down her back. Carlos was dressed in a black tux with a white tie that matched Jane’s dress. In his lapel was a single, pink rose.

Jane stared at the picture, amazed at how young she looked. She’d been barely twenty-one at the time and now, sixty-seven and a half years later, she had to bury the man she married that day. Having spent so much of her life with him, she wasn’t sure if she would know how to live without him.

Soon, as the sun went down on the upon the country of Auradon, Jane lay in her bed alone, as she had done for the past week since she lost her husband. She reached out a withered and wrinkled hand, laying it gently on the pillow where Carlos’s head used to lie. “I miss you,” she whispered and slowly, her eyes closed.

“I miss you too.” Jane’s eyes shot open and by her side stood Carlos. Yet, not the old Carlos, whose hair had been whiter than it was at childhood and whose skin was wrinkled and who wore glasses as his eyes had grown weak. No. This was Carlos as he was when she’d married him. His white hair showed some black roots, his smile was impish and bright. His skin was smooth and his eyes sparkled with a child-like joy. Jane sat up and looked at him in shock.

Carlos held out a hand to her. “Come on, Jane. It’s time to come home.”

Jane reached out and gently placed her hand in his, noticing that her had too was smooth and delicate, like it had been during her early adulthood. She now knew what was happening.

She got out of bed, noticing all the aches and pains of her body were gone, and walked with Carlos to their bedroom door.

Jane glanced back briefly and saw her body still lying in bed, looking at peace. She was saddened to know that this was how her children and grandchildren would find her the next morning but she hoped they knew that she was happy now and with the ones she’d loved and lost.

Carlos opened the door to reveal a tunnel with a bright light at the end. Jane smiled at him and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that. Leave a comment to let me know what you think and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism (emphasis on the constructive).  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: @sparkygurly227 (My blog for my fics and random writing rambles) or @jessie-sparky (my multifandom reblog blog)


End file.
